With the development of information technology, more and more people learn latest knowledge from the internet, and thus online learning has been a new way of enriching their knowledge. Current online learning system mainly relies on two ways of video teaching and simple text teaching. Since interactivity isn't implemented during the courses recorded by video, information only spreads in one way during teaching. Furthermore, the students' attention is easily detracted due to distance between the students and the played contents, causing the students not interested. In addition, the size of the video file is large resulting in that playing is not smooth in rush hour of the internet, especially, in the remote areas. Accordingly, the effect of the video teaching is not good. Meanwhile, the simple text teaching is too monotonous and is not suitable for primary and secondary school children.